


Meet Mr. Niceguy

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Frustrated Bill, Hate Sex, Language, Missionary, Smut, degradation kink, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill returns home after a stressful OPR meeting and you encourage him to take his anger and frustration out in a healthy way.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Meet Mr. Niceguy

The front door opens quickly and closes with a slam, causing you to jump from your relaxed state in the living room. “Bill?” You watched him storm off into your shared bedroom. You heard the water turn on in the shower as you walked into the bedroom. “Bill?” You repeated, walking into the bathroom. He was already stripping out of his suffocating suit. “Bill, honey? Are you okay?” 

The clinks of his belt was the only response you got before he sighed. “I had another fucking meeting with the OPR today.” He pulled his pants and boxers down and then took off his socks. “Holden’s arrogant attitude is going to get us fired.” He uttered before stepping into the shower and pulling the shower curtain closed. 

You hopped up onto the counter, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

You barely got the question out before his voice overpowered the sounds of the water hitting the shower walls. “They expect me to babysit Holden. He’s not my kid, I can’t be aware of his actions everywhere he goes. He makes his own decisions without consulting with anyone else. How am I supposed to control that?!” His voice got louder. “And besides that, he blames me for not being there for every interview. OPR practically demanded be to follow him around like I don’t have a family at home to take care of.” 

You watched the silhouette of his body through the curtain. He ran his hands through his hair, washing the hard gel out. “That’s not fair for you, Bill.” You didn’t really know what else to say. 

“Not fair.” He mumbled under the running water. “Yeah, I know it’s not fucking fair, y/n. I didn’t sign up to be his guardian.” He snapped at you. 

“Bill, I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m on your side here.” 

The water shut off and Bill pulled the shower curtain back violently. He didn’t bother to grab a towel as he stepped out approached you. He raised a hand to your throat. You straightened your spine and stuck out your neck to him, letting him know that you trusted him. He didn’t tighten his grip too hard. “I know it’s not your fault.” His eyes moved in a triangle looking at your eyes and then your lips. “I love you.” His tongue darted out across his lips. 

You didn’t need to say it back. He already knew. Perks of dating a behavioral specialist. “I know what would make you feel better.” You had a hand resting on his chest. 

“What would that be?” 

You didn’t need to look down to know that Bill was getting hard. You could see the look in his eyes. The arousal in his pupils that tore holes through your soul. He was on fire, burning with need and frustration. His skin itched to be in control. “You need to fuck me.” You stated so casually. “Fuck me like you hate me.” 

He hesitated and his eyes showed concern. “I don’t hate you.” 

“I know you don’t.” You kissed him, but the hold on your throat pulled you away.

His grip on your throat tightened and he felt you struggle to swallow beneath his grasp. He didn’t release the grip right away. He was entranced by the feeling. You took a deep breath when he finally eased his clasp. His fist moved from gripping your throat to your side. He pulled you off of the counter and led you to the bed. He pulled your shirt up over your head and arms and then reattached his lips to yours, only to pull away just as quickly. “I fucking hate these interviews.” He had so much on his mind. Everything that had been making him mad flooded his brain all at once and he had to let it out. He closed his eyes as he kissed you. “Some of the guys I talk to ask about you. They want to know about my girlfriend.” 

The admittance made your stomach turn, but not as much as what came next. “Holden can talk about his sex life like it’s nothing. He’s fucking immune, but I hate it. Sometimes with these guys, they leave with an erection.” He laid you down on the bed. “I don’t know how he does it. I hate the idea of these criminals getting off to the thought of you.” He leaned back on his knees, his thick cock stood tall before you. His hands pulled your shorts and panties down together and then he cupped your sex. “This cunt is mine.” He growled before connecting his lips to your neck. His hand was pushed up to wrap around your throat, while his fingers thrusted into your wet cunt. 

The mixture of dripping shower water from Bill’s body and your own sweat made you glisten in the room. Bill went silent for a moment, aside from grunts, but his face was still red in frustration. 

“Don’t do that.” 

Bill stopped moving and took his hand away from your throat. “You don’t like it?”

“No, this is good. I mean, don’t go all quiet. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel. That’s how this is going to work.” 

He took a deep breath and then let it all out again. “Gunn is fucking too far up Holden’s ass to care if he does anything wrong. He blames me for any misstep.” You were amazed by his ability to rant and work your cunt. His thumb gathered the wetness from your pussy and then circled your cunt. He spreads his fingers inside of you. 

It was definitely a habit of his to tease you, and normally you would whine about it and ask him to hurry along, but this time, you dealt with it. You sucked it up because tonight was about him. “Talk dirty to me, Bill. I want you to call me names or something.” 

“Are you sure?” He questioned with concern.

“Yes, Bill. I want you to get your anger out.” You blushed. “And it kind of turns me on.” 

That was all he needed to continue. He worked quickly and as a result, you came quicker than you normally did. Your body spasmed and it boosted Bill’s mood. He loved pleasuring you and he loved watching how it affected you. 

“Turn over.” He commanded you when you relaxed from your orgasm. You didn’t respond with words, but you did do as you were told. 

You laid flat on your stomach, but only for a second. Bill pulled your hips up in the air so that you were on your hands and knees. He didn’t bother to ask if you were ready as he teased his cock against your entrance. “I love how eager you are to let me use you.” He growled, sliding his cock through your wet pussy lips. “You always know exactly what I need.” He bottomed out inside of you in one hard thrust and you moaned a high pitched moan. “You like that whore?” 

“Oh, fuck yes, Bill.” You moaned. “More.” 

He slowly pulled out just to slam his cock back into you. “You like it when I fuck you hard with my big cock? Yeah, I can tell you do by the way your cunt is gripping my cock. You love being my little whore.” He violently thrusted his hips against your ass. He didn’t know where it came from, but it felt good while he was saying it. For both of you. 

“Fucking bitch.” He said in a thrust and you moaned loudly. He wrapped a hand around your waist to hold you up and to rub circles on your clit. One of your hands held onto your breasts and kneaded them and pinched your nipples. “You’re such a fucking mess right now. Your whimpers and your moans. You have no idea what you do to me.” Your walls clenched around his cock and he could tell you were close. He pulled his hand away from your clit. “Don’t cum until I tell you to, whore.” 

If he timed it just right, he could orgasm with you. He was losing control of his thrusts, but his angle had him eating your g-spot every time and you weren’t sure how long you could last. “Please, let me cum, Bill. I’m so close.” You begged and whined into a pillow. 

“Almost—, fuck, almost there.” Bill thrusted into you at a disorganized pace. 

His touch was welcomed back to your clit. It was a silent approval for you to cum. “Oh, yes. Thank you, bill. Fuck.” Your legs trembled. 

Bill’s orgasm was so strong he almost couldn’t hear you over the moans and blood rush. He released spurts of cum inside of your hot cunt. The two of you rode out your orgasms. Bill pulled out and stood up from the bed. 

He left for the bathroom and came back with his boxers on, his shirt in one hand, and a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the other. He tossed you the undershirt that you threw over your body and he lit a cigarette before sitting in bed next to you. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked. The cloud of smoke hid the concern in his face, but not his voice. 

You laid your head in his lap, careful to avoid the burning end of the cigarette. “No, I’m okay.” You reassured him. “Do you feel better?”

Bill stroked your arm with his empty hand. “Much better. Thank you.”


End file.
